


Моя прекрасная леди

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Мужчины и машины [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Моя прекрасная леди

Леди, вы позволите пригласить вас на танец? Нет, боюсь, тарантелла мне не по плечу. Может быть, вальс? Слишком скучно? Ну, я, право, не знаю, чем мне развлечь такую очаровательную даму. Могу я хотя бы предложить вам прогулку на свежем воздухе? В эту пору года юг Франции просто прекрасен. Ну что вы, ни в коем случае не прекраснее вас! Я уверен, вы будете изумительно смотреться на фоне залитых солнцем горных склонов.  
Нет, леди, нам некуда спешить. Пусть ветреные мальчишки спешат урвать у жизни кусочки поярче. А мы с вами знаем цену времени и истинным удовольствиям. Мне достаточно наслаждаться вашим присутствием, достаточно прикасаться к вам кончиками пальцев, удерживая вас на самом краю обрыва. Ветер и солнце влюблены в вас, несравненная. И я тоже, кажется, влюблен.  
Доказать? Ну, если вы настаиваете. Нет уж, в таком случае позвольте мне вести. Не знаете рисунка танца? Какие пустяки, настоящие танцы создаются здесь и сейчас. Даже музыку мы напишем сами. Свист ветра, рокот мотора, шелест шин по асфальту. Вам нравится, леди? Забудьте, отключите контроль, доверьтесь мне. Я помогу вам раскрыться, я покажу вам все, на что вы способны.  
Нам некуда спешить и незачем больше ждать. Здесь и сейчас, незабвенная. Здесь и сейчас.


End file.
